particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dranish Agrarian League
| Seats2 Title = Governorships | Seats2 = | Website = www.dal.dr | politics = Politics of Dranland | political parties = Political parties of Dranland | elections = Elections of Dranland | }} The Dranish Agrarian League more popularly known as the DAL is an agrarian party which was founded in May 3461 in Elbian. It was founded by former LOL Elbian party Chair Jose Manana along with hundreds of rural activists and farm labour unions. The DAL collapsed in 3471 amidst numerous scandals especially those involving Manana. The DAL served in government between 3467 and 3471. On September 4, 3513 after an absence of 42 years, the party returned to the Dranish political scene led by Manana's grandson and heir to the family agribusiness empire, Jose Manana III. The DAL participated in the Godwin Cabinet (3417 - 21) and was dissolved in 3422 after a party civil war took place. In 3578 farmer Alberto Trujillo led a movement to the revive the party and was elected party Chairman once the Manana family came on board. Ideology Economy The DAL stands for a centrist economic policy championing moderate government interference within a market economy. The party favours large agricultural subsidies for small scale farmers . The party supports a progressive income tax code. Ecology The party favours moderate environmental protection and opposes increased industrialisation especially in rural areas. The party strongly opposes GM crop farming and calls instead for long term research to be carried out in this sector of farming. Defence The DAL supports a strong military with access to all types of weaponry. The party favours increased military spending which it views a part of an effective deterrent. Social Issues The DAL is strongly socially conservative and opposes abortion, same sex marriage and recognition of other alternative lifestyles such as cross dressing. Devolution The DAL desires a very decentralised state and champions localism. The party wishes to see policy making on health, education and policing devolved to the provinces and municipalities. Foreign policy The DAL supports an isolationist foreign policy and opposes all 'unnecessary' binding treaties and military intervention. Its isolationist policies have been largely watered down since its refunding and it opposes official neutrality The DAL also supports full annexation of the DAZ and its organisation as the sixth province of Dranland. The party opposes free trade and wants heavy tariffs especially on agricultural products. The DAL proposes to limit immigration to Dranland to 'very small numbers' and supports harsh crackdowns on illegal immigrants. Structure The DAL is technically a permanent coalition of three parties, the rural Dranish Agrarian Party, the urban Centre Party and the Hosian democratic Hosian Action Coalition. The three parties run on a joint manifesto on national election but run on separate manifestos on the provincial and council levels but do not compete against each other. The Dranish Agrarian Party comprises of about 85% of the total party membership while Centre has about 11% and the Hosians, 4%. The League is very decentralised in structure and has powerful local associations - 862 of them. These associations elect a delegate each to a Congress held every five years. The Congress selects the party Chairman and National Executive. The National Executive is comprised of 67 members and is the decision making body between Congresses. The provincial DAL parties function in a similar way to the federal one and each elects a party chairman. Support The party's support is strongest amongst small scale farmers, small town dwellers and a chunk of blue collar workers. It's support is strongest in Loren and in Ulbrach especially in the military bases. History It was founded by former LOL Elbian party Chair Jose Manana along with hundreds of rural activists and farm labour unions. The lack of a conservative alternative for rural and small town citizens gave the party much mometum and it debuted strongly in the 3465 elections Under Jose Manana I Using charisma, Manana established a strong base of support for the DAL and led it to its first government participation in 3467 as part of the famed 'Conservative Coalition' which also included the Draddwyr nationalist Werin Da, the Dranish Conservative Party and the Dranish Hosian Democrats. The four party government managed to roll over many liberal laws and reduced taxes as well whilst facing fierce liberal-libertarian opposition. After the infamous gay parade crisis in Lllybr Hawl where the DAL governor of Loren, Reece Harries organised a massacre of gay rights paraders, the DAL fell into a long lull despite sharp gains in the 3470 elections and the corruption scandals that followed saw the party collapse in 3471. Under Jose Manana III After 42 years, Manana's grandson revived the party and it found its base still strong, winning nearly 14% of the vote in 3514. Manana steered the party towards a more centre left course and with Sean Yates, the Minority Leader in Parliament helped construct the leftwing alliance of the Left which rallied behind Sarah Goodwin (UDA) and helped catapult to the Presidency in 3517. The new centre left course now alienated the party's vocal right led by Secretary General Juana Powell and led to a war of words and increasing acrimony which led to Manana retiring as party Chairman in 3419. Under Gustavo Maduro Dr Maduro, the former Chairman of the Hosian Action Coalition won a very narrow victory over Juana Powell representing the party's left. He carried on with the party's centre left course but allowed social conservatism a more prominent role in social policy The lost election of 3421 saw the League losing a lot of seats (18) but after results were voided, the League led a strong law and order campaign and gained strongly winning 26% of the vote and 104 mandates. In 3522 after a year of civil war between the party's great left and right factions, the party was dissolved with many joining the new Blue collar bloc founded by Sean Yates the following year. Under Alberto Trujillo Trujillo led the effort to revive the party and got the Manana family to agree and join the third DAL giving it legitimacy. Trujillo struck a centrist course, refusing to openly declare for the left nor the right. The party assumed the old machinery of the Dranish Hosian Alliance and won a strong debut with 18.3% of the vote. It also captured the presidency, with its candidate, Ieuan Powell (a former DHA Minister) winning more than 60% of the vote in the run off. 'Party leaders' 'Legislative elections' Category:Political parties in Dankuk